User talk:Awesomeknight1234
Whoa, anyways, anyone wanting to chat to me, please come to my wiki. You know where it is. All who want to chat with me: http://meta.brickimedia.org/wiki/Special:Chat (Brickipedia channel). User page Hi, please could you fix your user page so that the text is within the text area, and doesn't cover links/buttons. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I usually try to keep conversations together (which is why I prefer message wall actually, both sides of the conversation get notifications, whoever's wall it is). I can fix the page for you :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 21:39, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I've been determining possible characters for you to voice in the Ninjago film, so I will put up choices soon. Do you have a YouTube account? --[[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:11, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, I meant to message someone else. --[[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:12, May 17, 2013 (UTC) You might look at these if you haven't already. :) 14:54, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok! I can use any help I can get. The project should be out soon depending if CM4S and Bug decide to help. Thanks again! 20:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I could chat ~ Saburo Contest Are there aliens in your space theme and are you allowed to use physical pieces? Okay we can talk now buddy ~ Saburo Confused Is this making sets or a theme and a storyline. Brickimedia Server If you have Steam, tell me your username and I'll friend you. It gives you the knowledge of when I'm actually on. I'm British. My Steam username is SirComputer SirComputer - Saying AGH since 2013. 09:55, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Done, just needed to wait so I could make a believable reply. --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay,']][[User talk:ErkelonJay| keep calm, and sharpen your sword.]] 19:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Your chatban Just to let you know, your chatban is because you partook in the impersonating and trolling with CM4S, however not to the extent he took it to, but that's why your ban is much shorter. The second reason is because you were feeding all information from Brickipedia chat to CM4S, which shouldn't be don, given the fact that he's banned, thus he shouldn't be seeing what's going on there in chat. It's only two hours. Feel free to come back then, or tomorrow during the day. --ToaMeiko (talk) 01:40, July 17, 2013 (UTC) * Sorry if I'm butting in, I obviously wasn't there and am not disputing the ban or anything like that. But not telling people what's going on in chat? That just doesn't make sense. We used to even have logs which were specifically so people ''could see what was going on in chat. 01:47, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ** It's partially for anonymity. We were discussing CM4S's ban with the administrators and mods, and Knight is telling CM4S what's going on, and posting CM4S's messages. The latter is the main problem, since it's essentially letting CM4S back in chat, indirectly though. --ToaMeiko (talk) 01:49, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ***Surely, when the log bot was updating every time someone posted a message, that would have been in violation too then... ~ CJC 11:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Your last three comments pushed me over the edge. Replace them with a random song, and I will change the post. --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay,']][[User talk:ErkelonJay| keep calm, and sharpen your sword.]] 16:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Chi Store Here is your Chi store. Red Chi = Bad, Blue Chi = Good. You have so much Chi in you, you now have Chi Wings. Shall we tell Bakon? -- 23:11, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll have to look into that later. -- 21:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Morcia For your new theme you should make Brickipedians as Morcians. If you are could I be a Wizard? Thank You! I guess I could leave you as to the true history of Ninjago, since I'm not as well versed in its flaws. (Telling you here as to go along with the real history thing.)-- 18:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Or, you can go ahead and tell me everything that's wrong with it, then I'll try to tie it in here.-- 18:19, August 7, 2013 (UTC) The main reason that chat doesn't work for me is that my dad doesn't like it (although for what reason I'm not sure), and I have to go to him before signing onto other websites. But I can get away with a private message wall on MOCpages, he doesn't know they exist. -- 18:22, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I do have one. I wrote it in the Wiki invisible ink. -- 18:26, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Look Closer. In edit mode, maybe.-- 18:38, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Knight I was wondering how do I make it so my LDD focuses on one thing? Please reply soon... Sig Fig I'm thinking maybe a Mac McCloud head. DK86 The Figs Are Done I didn't know you had guidelines for your minifig, so it doesn't really look like how your guidelines said, but then again, everyone needs things a little mixed around. DK86 Question, is Boup for COTM a serious nomination? In case Never change your username, mkay? MsDtalk 03:47, August 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Medieval Logo here. -- 02:37, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Collectable award Hi, I've awarded you the following award for your LoTR review For more information on this award here. ~ CJC 20:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Cat Hey Knight, question from someone on MOCpages, what color would you say GLaDOS' eye is? -- 17:56, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Where are the Ninjago leaked photos? :D 04:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) You are very cool. :)--LegoAlex99 (talk) 13:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) That Brickipedia ad They didn't even get our prime function right. o_O -- 16:55, October 6, 2013 (UTC) DWCA For more information on these awards, go here. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 03:25, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I heard you like Knight's Kingdom AND Castle 2007, so i got an idea. Want to help me make a custom theme? Thought you might want to know You know the Asgard level in Marvel Super Heroes? The one revealed at E3? Well, as I was I was trying to find out who exactly I was playing in the skydive-entry thing, my sister, who did not have to be looking at the players, was looking at the surrounding objects. I saw a flash of blue, and heard a telephone ring. Instantly she explains that it's the Tardis. I will hopefully pay better attention next time. (There was a Mario Kart reference before that too.) -- 19:40, October 29, 2013 (UTC) hello i made a sniper rifle bythe legogunner1990 Doctor Who contest just wondering if you've decided the winner yet?--LEGOlas (talk) 01:24, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hobbit RPG Application *Ah gracious! I've fallen! How will I ever get back to my company? I picked my self up and looked around. I decided singing would be good. I pick up my bag and sword and go onwards. *Bilbo: Oh the road goes forever on and o-h what's this? A ring? *I pick up the peculiar ring and I examine it. *Bilbo: Runes! How exciting! *Unknown: Growwwwwllll *Bilbo: Hel-l-llo? *I shiver a little as I un scathe my sword. It hasn't glowed... I shrug and was about to to put back but as I came to figure out. Something furiously mad was there. *Gollum: PRECCCCIOUSSSSS! WHERE HAS ITS GONE-ESE!? OOH HERE! RAUUGH!!! *sniff-sniff* a visitor it says? Is it edible-ese? *Bilbo: I surely hope not! *Gollum: Who is our visitor? *Bilbo: Bilbo Baggins! *Gollum: What is a Baggins-ese? Customs. My phantom ninja is no custom. Watch just2good eurobricks and there will be a link to the updoming figire and novel. Barnesandnobels has the info. this is no CUSTOM! Sig-Fig contest If you wanna enter the you contest you better hurry up! It ends tommorow! ROBLOX The one gift you got just opened and it's a Gandalf hat! --- CM4S (talk) 22:41, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about leaving my sig... it's become routine for me. -- 23:45, December 17, 2013 (UTC) My chat come here pls --- CM4S (talk) 15:47, December 22, 2013 (UTC) How How do I get the torso that you have on your pirate fig? Please PM on chat and walk me through it. - My face would be pale (ish) with orange eyes (maybe a goatee?) LEGOcrazy!01 (talk) 04:42, December 29, 2013 (UTC) --LEGOcrazy!01 (talk) 04:42, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Basil is not yet introduced, I (vultyre) am the main bad guy, and soon nightlord will be hired by me. Was it your idea to have all the Teletubby avatars? -- 00:08, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Roleplays Since we are combining storylines how will this work? LEGOcrazy!01 (talk) 23:52, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Friend! Could you answer me how can I update the LEGO Digital Designer? I've been seeing some custom photos, and saw ome things I have not. Could you answer me, please? Thanks for listening! Rfas280HP. Yes. Well, I do not know. In fact, I see multiple people use decals that I have not ... Thought fose an update. Who is Bug? Come on chat. - Can you tell me when the new update is on your castle roleplay? LEGOcrazy!01 (talk) 03:25, January 14, 2014 (UTC) the Ca$h Hoist the colors high I have decided it is time to attempt to breath new life into Ca$h Cow's bloated, mummified, beefy remains. And I will gladly accept your assistance if you would like to contribute, of at lest give me permission to use any of the Ca$h stuff you made up. --Simon5750 (talk) 12:58, January 15, 2014 (UTC) You sure? Oh Ha ha, no I'm not summoning a demon, and I could use a little less sass on your part. Look, I just feel like since Cligra left the whole Ca$h thing just needed a little closure, so we can then set it on fire and agree to never speak of it again. Is that ls much to ask? --Simon5750 (talk) 23:35, January 15, 2014 (UTC) part 2 I was actually going for the "rebel without a cause" angle, Ca$h Cow coming out of exile to find redemption as the cowmasta's regime crumbles and an uprising starts? --Simon5750 (talk) 00:01, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Can you come back on chat? - Maybe... I dunno. I'll probably be at both places. :P [[User:DarthShlomo|'DarthShlomo]][[User talk:DarthShlomo|'Negotiations']] Re I am planning to contribute to both websites.-- Toa Matau 22:32, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I am going to start the discussion about the new name in months to come.The wiki needs to fully recover from the move before we start discussing something major like a name change.-- Toa Matau 23:44, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Trebusian I wrote the Trebusians as something similar to Uruk Hai because that was all I had for visual representation. If I was not limited by that. Trebusians would have dark red skin, wirey black hair and short tusks from their cheekbones. They would wear grey rags as a base and light brown leather armour on shoulders, arms and legs. Also, I imagined they would walk with a hunch, being labouring drones; because of this, I think they should have long arms to sprint on all fours. Hope this helps. Let me know when you're done. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 11:50, March 16, 2014 (UTC) YOU HAVE AWARDS [ thumb| 80s doctor XD] BY THELEGOGUNNER1990 Re:Re:Re:Trebusians Good Question. I think their should be an even number of hunched and tall Trebusians. The society of Trebusia should be close but divided; Some Trebusians are strong, upstanding and tall while others are more labouring and downtrodden. The strong Trebusians do not command the smaller ones yet the smaller ones have a worse living condition. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 13:32, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Could you give me a link to the pages that were not deleted?-- Toa Matau 20:53, March 16, 2014 (UTC)